The White Cobra
by Sarrasi
Summary: Lily and Severus have always had a unique relationship. A few snippets from each Hogwarts Year... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Harry Potter FanFic so reviews would be really appreciated! Lol, please enjoy :D

The White Cobra

Year One

Halloween Part 1

Lily Evans knew that the colours in the sky were due to the scattering of light by the atmosphere. She knew that a thin atmosphere scattered short wavelength light resulting in it looking like the blue light came from every direction, while the light of a longer wavelength went straight through. When the sun was low in the sky, at sun set or rise, the light had to travel through more atmosphere - the atmosphere is effectively thicker - so the longer wavelength light (red) was scattered and it looked like it was coming from all directions. Her father had explained it to her when she was seven and she had asked when Petunia said it wasn't magic.

Despite this knowledge, Lily still believed there to be even a smidge of magic involved; it was so beautiful.

Lily closed her eyes, leaning against the trunk of her old, favourite tree, and breathed in the last of the long day. It was a lonely willow that sat next to the lake, from where she could still see the Giant Squid as it stretched lazily in the waters. She twirled her wand between her fingers and watched as the resulting sparks matched the sunset before her. Though autumn wasn't her favourite season, she had to admit there was something special about the Fall's sunsets that nature had to show. She found herself watching the sunsets recently. Even with the shock of finding she was a witch and the effort of studying they had a calming effect on her and soothed her sanity which threatened to slip away from her with every passing day.

The season had cast an orange haze below the horizon and the sky looked as if it had been lit by fire, yet the haze was so crisp and clear.

The sun, like a large, grandeur orange fireball in the distance was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, which were all splashed with the random colours of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. The sun was so large that she felt she could almost touch it. It seemed to look at her with a dull glare, arrogant in its beauty and the planet's dependence on it for survival for it.

It seemed to whisper "Farewell" to the world as it sunk lower and lower in a lazy manner; almost as if it never wanted to leave.

But Lily knew she too had to leave soon; Hogwarts' curfew came into effect just after sunset. She leaned off from the tree, walking down the grassy hill and ducking underneath the thick pine branches and towards the castle. A cool breeze passed, making her stop in the middle of the field. She let the wind tousle her hair as it was almost like a human touch.

She looked at the sun again. The sun was almost as orange as the sky, like a ghost almost. Yet even from behind the trees of the Forbidden Forest, it seemed to stare at her; a silent ball of wonderment that was really a raging ball of Hellish fury. The very thing that gave warmth, life, light and happiness could just as easily cause utter destruction. That fact reminded her of Severus.

Lily closed her eyes once more, the events of the day going through her mind like a reel. Severus always told her to get out of the habit of daydreaming, but Lily was always the intellectual type. The "thinker". The events of the day echoed in her mind, jerking her out of her fleeting thoughts. By the time she opened her eyes, the sun was gone, leaving behind a sea of dark, lonely clouds in a twilight sky. The heavens were beginning to litter the stars about, for it was their turn to shine.

She tucked her wand into her robes while walking past the large doors that marked the entrance to her school. She knew that things, like the seasons would change and that everything would be alright. And like the sun, she knew everyone had their moment to glint and catch attention. And she knew it would someday be the same for her. She just hoped it would be soon.

"Cutting it close aren't we Evans?"

Lily jumped in alarm and felt her heart rate escalate as she recognised the severe expression and spectacles. Professor McGonagall stood tall and foreboding and it made Lily's knees quiver.

Minerva was usually very serious and stern and was held in great respect (and a large amount of fear) by nearly all students. She tolerated neither talking nor silliness from her pupils. Lily Evans was very good at Charms and although it wasn't her strong subject, Transfiguration was one of the subjects she loved dearly. If she was honest, it was probably because during her youth she performed some Transfiguration spells in front of her sister during the holidays and it was then she first saw Severus.

"Um, uh yes Ma'am. I am so sorry but I guess I lost track of time; I was practising my Avis spell." Lily felt ridiculous stuttering like this but the woman was simply terrifying.

"Show me." It was a command.

Lily gulped and took out her wand. "Avissia." She said clearly, inwardly praying that it would work this time. Avis was a spell that conjured a flock of birds. The birds would be shot from the caster's wand tip accompanied by a loud blast like a gun being fired. Lily in fact had been attempting the spell but could only manage a puff of feathers.

To her amazement and relief there was a small flash and three robin-sized birds in a vibrant red started to fly around her, twittering and singing softly. Although not the flock, it was remarkable for a first year.

The Professor looked impressed. "Well done, Miss Evans. Five points to Gryffindor. Hurry up to bed young lady, or I shall dock ten."

Lily nodded, gave her grateful smile and started to run up the grand stair case, which moved a few times but after a while of pleading, changed back so she arrived in her dormitory about ten minutes later. She passes many students, both Gryffindor and other house alike.

Gryffindor Tower was located behind the portrait of the Fat Lady on the Seventh Floor. A password was required to enter – this time 'Bluebottle' – and once she had accepted it, the Fat Lady swung open to reveal a circular hole that lead to the common room. Lily was still unfortunately a tiny first year and it took her a while to clamber up into the room. The common room was where the students of the house could relax after a long day of studying (or in the case of many OWL level students, even more studying) and was full of squishy armchairs, tables and a bulletin board where school notices, ads or lost item posters could be posted. There were a few windows either side of the huge fireplace that dominated the wall that looked over Hagrid the Gamekeepers hut and the Forbidden Forest.

As it was still relatively early, the common room was still full of students. Most had put aside the textbooks and were just sitting and talking. Just as she entered, she saw her new friends; Alice Prewett and Andrea Fisher head up to the dormitory. Smiling, she hurried after them.

Lily bit her lip as she noticed four people she really did not want to run into right now lounged next to the roaring fire, eating colourful looking sweets and chatting loudly.

The girl kept her gaze downwards. Maybe they wouldn't notice her. She could probably sneak past and head up to bed without them seeing her at all. If she could just dodge around these fifth years she'd be hidden from view. Lily mentally smiled; she had a new book on Charms under her bed and she could definitely read a few chapters before lights out.

"Hey look, James. There's the red-head you like!"

"Honestly Sirius! It is extremely rude to call her that; I am certain she would prefer to be called by her name."

"Oh Merlin, Remus fine. Hey look, James. There is the girl called Rosie or something you like! Happy?"

"Not particularly."

Lily groaned silently but kept walking. It wasn't until she stumbled into one did she stop. She looked up and felt her shoulder slump. It was the boy from the carriage! The one that was rude to Severus!

"Hi!" The boy was about a head taller than she was, thin but looked like he had been well fed his whole life with a mess of unruly hair and glasses. Hazel eyes beamed down at her with eagerness and he panted, though that was probably because he had dashed from his seat in the armchair to in front of her the moment he saw her.

Lily simply stared at him, not entirely sure how to respond.

"I'm James Potter; you might remember me from the train?"

Lily stood a little taller. She had a sharp tongue and strong wit when standing up for others and although she rarely had a temper, this Potter boy was annoying her already.

"Oh yes, you were the boy who was impolite to me and my friend." She snipped back.

To her frustration, James simply shrugged and gave her a goofy smile, put a hand on her shoulder and before she could protest, he guided her towards his friends. She was suddenly standing amongst a group of boys she didn't know or want to get to know. However they all had a smile on their face and could Lily have seen herself she would have known why.

Her thick dark red hair framed her delicate pretty face, outlining her deep emerald eyes that sparkled like two captured stars in the firelight. Her very essence seemed to glow around her, as did her calming presence that seemed to roll off her in soothing waves.

Her hard expression softened slightly when one stood up and offered his hand politely with a smile on his face. He was thin, ill looking with lanky limbs and light brown hair. A single skinny scar ran down one cheek that looked almost skeletal with his prominent cheekbones. Nevertheless he looked good-natured and Lily instantly warmed to him.

"Good evening, my name is Remus Lupin."

Lily beamed at his respectful tone. "It's nice to meet you, my name is –" Here she threw a dirty look at the boy nearest the hearth. "- Lily Evans."

Remus gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that. Sirius is quite the joker."

As if to clarify this, the boy called Sirius gave a loud belch. A rather chubby boy who was sat on a small stool giggled.

James quickly rapped the long haired boy on the head. "Not funny Sirius." To Lily, he gestured lamely to his left. "That's Peter; you sit in front of him in Charms."

How Lily not know who he was? He was the one who kept messing things up in Charms and had caused many a bump on Lily's head when he failed at his incantations. He was extremely short with small watery eyes and a pointed nose. His hair was a mousy brown that was thin but still somehow greasy. Despite this, Lily nodded in greeting to which he responded with a smile that showed his more prominent two front teeth.

"A pleasure." She said through her teeth.

"Speaking of which," James said, looking at Lily fervently. "Do you think you could sit next to us at the Halloween Feast tomorrow?"

Taking her stunned expression as a sign to continue, James grinned enthusiastically. "It will be a lot of fun, trust me. Sirius tells the funniest stories and Peter will laugh so hard he'll squirt pumpkin juice out of his nose. Lupin is feeling a bit peaky so he probably won't be feeling up to it but I'm sure he'll consider it if you agree to go! If you feel like it's too weird your friends can come to."

Lily allowed herself a true smile, one she usually only reserved for Severus and... Oh no! She had already made plans with the Slytherin on the night of Halloween. She felt her face fall.

"I am so sorry, but I have... plans tomorrow."

"During the feast?" James looked both hurt and suspicious, something Lily didn't like.

"Yes," She directed the comment to Remus. "But please, don't not go because of me. I'm sure you'll feel better by tomorrow, if not Madame Pomfrey could give you something."

Remus gave her a grin. "Yeah I might just do that. And it's a shame you can't make it."

James still looked affronted. "What are you doing instead?" An idea seemed to hit him like a quaffle. "You're going to go hang around with that Snape kid aren't you?"

Lily took a step back. "So what if I am? Anyway, I don't see how it is of any business of yours Potter. Goodnight!"

With that she turned on her heel and strode purposefully up the stairs to her bed. Just before she was out of earshot she heard Sirius snigger.

"You got her to smile James, that's something at least."


	2. Chapter 2

The White Cobra

Year One

Halloween Part 2

Lily Evans was lost. And not in an 'I'll find my destination eventually' kind of way, in the 'I have no idea where I am; if I'm not found soon I am going to starve to death!'. She didn't even know where about in the castle she was. There were so many floors!

Lily tried to remember all she could about Hogwarts, from both what her professors had told her and what she had read in books. She started from the beginning, reeling off her memory as fast as she could.

The castle was supported by magic (it would never have been able to be maintained or constructed by any other means) and a good example would be the damn moving staircases, a feature contributed by one of the four Hogwarts founders, Rowena Ravenclaw. Hogwarts was also protected by numerous ancient spells and incantations, such as the Anti-Disapparition Jinx. It was also unplottable and had been bewitched so that if Muggles approached the castle, all they would see was a mouldering ruin with a sign warning them to keep out and that is was unsafe. The protective magic over Hogwarts was not only strong enough to apparently resist the dispelling effects of the Taboo, but also repel even talented Dark Wizards.

Next came the bit she still struggled to comprehend. As a result of all the magic that occurred on the premises (both from learning students, magical artefacts therein and the enchantments cast over the building itself) a magical atmosphere pervades the entire structure, causing any technology that was not adapted to run off it to fail, like Muggle stuff. Not only that, but the magic seemed to have grown a conscious, that it was _alive _somehow. As mad as that sounded, Lily was open to new ideas. Salazar Slytherin himself had given accounts of seeing things unexplainable and feeling akin to the great castle like one would a friend.

But all this now pointless information didn't help her at all!

"Severus? Hello? Uh, anyone?"

Lily listened intently. The feast would have started by now and though she was supposed to meet Severus outside the Great Hall entrance, she had gotten into a daydream and had accidently wandered off.

"Lily?"

She jerked and looked behind her.

"Sev? Are you there?"

It had sounded just like him. Echoey, distant but definitely Severus.

She heard faint footsteps. He was going the wrong way! She started running quickly, peering around each corridor, every time feeling about a few breaths away yet never able to see him. She stopped and stared around her confusedly. Just as she did, she thought she saw a slight swish of a cloak. Hope renewed, Lily started to follow again.

Lily turned around to check behind her. She faced forward again and...

...ran straight into a hard, unmoveable something. Her head knocked against an equally hard surface and she fell to the ground moaning with pain.

She heard a groan and she opened her eyes, she saw Severus Snape stand gingerly to his feet and rub his head where a large red smudge had started to appear on his pale skin.

"SEVERUS!" Lily practically screamed, leapt to her feet and threw her arms around his neck.

The startled Slytherin had just enough time to brace himself as he allowed himself to be pulled into a strong hug.

"Oh my goodness! Oh Sev, I am so so so sorry I wondered off! I didn't mean to but I saw a painting of a girl in a bridesmaids dress and she looked so much like my cousin Louise. Then she told me about her friends who were also bridesmaids and she led me to them and by the time they had finished showing me their dresses it was late and I was lost –"

"Lily," Severus interrupted gently, worried that she would forget to breathe if she didn't stop talking soon. "It's ok. Besides, I swear I heard your voice and was certain I even saw you where I was. That's why I'm here."

Lily was confused and it showed. She pulled away, keeping a hand on his arm – as if he would disappear again. "But I thought I heard _you_! I even saw your cloak!"

Severus simply shook it off. "Thanks to you, we only get about an hour at the most to look for the entrance to the kitchens." He said, looking around him. "Where are we anyway?"

Lily gasped as she realized. "We're in the dungeons." She whispered, in awe and bewilderment. "But that's impossible! I don't go down any stairs or anything!"

Severus looked equally baffled. Nevertheless, he turned around and started to walk off to where they had last finished their search for the Kitchens. The dungeon passages and rooms under the castle had stone walls and were lit by torches. It was gloomy and dark but Severus looked as though it did not bother him in the slightest. Lily's best friend Izzy was in Hufflepuff and apparently their common room was down here. According to Izzy it was accessed through a still life painting; to reach it, you had to enter a door to the right of the main staircase in the Entrance Hall and down a staircase there. Although it was therefore at dungeon level, it is "as dissimilar as possible" from the Potions classrooms as Izzy said.

As they walked, side by side, Lily took the opportunity to study her best friend.

Severus had always been thin, sometimes painfully so, with a sallow complexion but a few weeks of good filling food, bracing fresh air and the general homey feeling of Hogwarts, he was filling out and Lily was certain he had grown a little. His thin lips were set with a determined edge but his shoulder-length pitch black hair was still greasy that framed his face in curtains and his dark eyes that resembled tunnels were less dull than. His walk was still twitchy that reminded Lily of a spider and his very presence was still strong and authoritative. She wondered if he had made any friends.

Whilst Severus Snape was generally depicted as being cold, calculating, malicious, cynical, bitter, sarcastic and rigid by his fellow students and even most of the teachers, Lily was granted a unique privilege of the winks and sly smiles that he shot her way as well as his unlimited pool of knowledge whenever she asked. Lily knew it was an almost honour and that was why she tried to please him, although she was certainly no pushover. She was never scared of him, not really. It was his bouts of sudden rage that made her wary of him, but if she ever witnessed them, she would either run away and wait for him to calm down or clutch his hand and wait until it was over.

Having to take two steps for each of his longer strides, Lily copied him as he began scanning the walls. She stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"I swear I heard giggling."

"Oh Lily, that's probably your imag-"

"Shh! Listen!"

Both listened hard. Sure enough, there was a faint chortling. It sounded as though it was coming from the opposite wall. There was a large painting that hung on the wall alone with a thick red and gold frame. The paintings at Hogwarts varied profusely from animals to pictures of old men in a library, and this one was no different. It was simply a pile of huge fruit, each more vibrant in colour than in real life.

The two children's gaze was drawn to a small yellow and brown pear in a bottom corner. It was shaking slightly.

"It's laughing?"

Lily smiled. "That's amazing!" At her comment the pear squealed happily.

"Do you think it knows the way to the kitchens?"

Severus snorted. "Of course not. Stupid fruit knows nothing."

This time the pear squawked in anger before falling silent. Lily threw Severus a dirty look.

"Severus!" To the painting she gave a pleading stare. "I'm really sorry, please don't be mad." When it didn't speak or move, she stroked it imploringly. "Please?"

"Stop it Lily," Severus snapped. "This is completely nonse–"

Both yelped in shock as the pear started to change shape. Slowly, the pear transformed into a golden handle. Lily blinked once, twice then stared up at Severus smugly.

"Oh shut up." He said solemnly, but his dark eyes were sparkling.

"Do you think that's the doorway to the kitchen?" Lily asked, touching the handle timidly.

"Only one way to find out."

Together, he and Lily opened the door. The painting swung outwards and the two children stumbled inside. Severus tripped over the frame and tried to stop himself in case he pulled Lily with him. But it was too late. He threw out his arms and braced himself for the fall.

There were two almost simultaneous loud cracks and Severus felt something grab the back of his robes and another steady him by the arms.

"Is young master alright?"

He heard Lily gasp and as his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw his rescuers.

They were between two and three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and over-sized heads and eyes. They had had pointed bat-like ears and high, squeaky voices. Rather than conventional clothing, the little creatures were wearing discarded items like pillow cases and tea-towels. The one nearest Lily looked as though they had sown a bunch of oven gloves together and was using it as a kind of dress.

"Lily... What are they?"

One of the creatures that had caught Severus looked offended but another that looked older – it had more white in its ear hair and more lines on its face – simply smiled toothily at them.

"We are House-Elves young master and my name is Hocus. I am at your service. Is there anything you require?"

Ever polite and ever trying to please, Lily crouched and smiled. "We are sorry to disturb you, Mr Hocus. We've been looking for the Kitchens for ages and we accidently..." She glanced at Severus. "Found it."

"Welcome young master and mistress, to Hogwarts' kitchens." Hocus gestured around him and Lily and Severus looked around them open-mouthed.

The Hogwarts kitchen was located directly below the Great Hall and was about the same size. It had high ceilings and a great brick fireplace at one end. Mounds of brass pots and pans are heaped around the walls. There were preparation tables directly below the four house tables in the Hall above.

"What are they for?" Lily asked, curiously pointing at them, watching as every now and again a House-Elf came up with a large plate or bowel of food and set it on each table. It wasn't before long until all four were full of food.

"When the time comes for the food to be served in the Great Hall, it is magically transported through the ceiling of the kitchen onto the plates in front of you." Hocus replied.

There was now a crowd of House-Elves around them now and they were all looking at the children with interest. Three smaller, ultimately younger, House-Elves were standing on stools and were stroking Lily's long red hair, whispering to each other in awe. Severus watched as Lily giggled and pulled forward a long lock and let them run their long thin fingers through it.

"Dessert to be prepared in thirty minutes! To your stations!"

This had an instantaneous effect on the House-Elves. They all instantly dispersed and began to cook once more. Some stirred mixture whilst others added a range of ingredients. Others washed and then put away the used cooking utensils. Everyone looked so busy but organized, Lily and Severus felt slightly put out.

Hocus clapped his hands twice and a plate of food appeared hovering next to him. He grabbed it and offered it to the children. There were tiny, bite sized cakes with miniature bats made of icing, two large steaming pumpkin pasties and a plate of ham slices and cheese. A small jug of water and two goblets stood next to the food.

"Dinner is about to be served but you are welcome to ask for whatever you wish. Call my name when you have finished this."

Lily immediately took the presented platter and set it down on a stool. The pasties were still hot and the cakes were warm and before long both of them were full. Severus pocketed several cakes when he knew Lily wasn't looking.

Lily poured them each a glass of water and as she sipped hers, she smiled up at her companion. The warmth of the Kitchens seemed to have softened Severus's features.

"Well, what's next Sev?"

When the Slytherin returned her eager gaze with a blank look, Lily sighed in annoyance and tried again.

"What are we going to find next? We've found the Kitchens. I bet you have a whole list of things you want to explore at Hogwarts!"

Severus felt his mouth smiling before he could stop himself. "I have been looking into the... Never mind, you just would chicken out."

Lily looked affronted. "What! No way would I! Well, it would depend on where you wanted to go."

"Three words," Severus leant closer and whispered in her ear. "The Forbidden Forest."

Her reaction was exactly what he expected. Lily gasped loudly, clapped her hands to her mouth and stared at him with huge eyes. They both remembered the dire warning Professor Dumbledore told them at the start of year feast just two months ago. _"The Forbidden Forest is off limits to**all **students, not just our new First Years but the elder pupils as well. Your safety is our primary concern and to enter the Forest would make our jobs exceptionally difficult."_

But Severus waited. Lily's natural curiosity was already making her imagine all the wonders – good and scary – that waited behind the tree line. Would they meet any animals? Unicorns? Griffins? Werewolves? The latter sent a shiver up her spine. Severus counted to five in his head.

_One..._

Lily was clearly battling internally. Two sides were waging a war of will.

_Two..._

Sense was winning. Logic told her to shake her head and tell Severus he was being a fool. That they definitely should do something else.

_Three..._

But the thrill of being able to say: I've been in the Forbidden Forest! The rush of adrenaline of actually breaking the rules.

_Four..._

But what would happen if she got caught? Her parents would be so disappointed in her. Lily could imagine the look of utter distress and anger on their faces and picture the amount of detentions she would receive. Not including the amount of points she would lose for Gryffindor.

_Five..._

Severus smiled when the look of resolve passed over Lily's face. She wrung her hands and bit her tongue nervously. Nevertheless she stared up at her best friend defiantly.

"Let's do it."

...

_Please review! :D I get all happy when people do!_

_If you enjoyed this – or even if you didn't – read my other stories!_

_Thank you for reading! xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

The White Cobra

Year One

Christmas Eve Part 1

The Forbidden Forest's floor was smothered by a large ice fog which was slowly making its way towards the castle. Every surface of every rock, fallen leaf or needle seemed to be covered in a coating of sugary hoarfrost. It reminded Lily of Turkish Delight, a sweet she loathed but Petunia adored.

Her thick trainers crunched, even squeaked as they compressed the snow beneath her feet. The sound was sharp, clear and seemed to travel miles. As it was the Christmas Holiday, the students of Hogwarts had been allowed to wear their own clothes. Lily had opted for a thick pair of jeans, three long-sleeved shirts, a jumper, her winter coat as well as her Hogwarts scarf and gloves. She would have worn her bright green bobble hat but Alice Fisher said it made her look silly. She looked several times larger and was a little top heavy but she was warm; she _despised _being cold.

Lily and her family had often visited the Forest of Dean around this time and had planned on going again had she not begged to stay at Hogwarts with Severus. She had seen from the look of relief in his eyes when the Head of Slytherin, Professor Slughorn, had asked him if he was going home or choosing to stay at the castle. It had been a shock to Lily's parents; they had thought to celebrate Lily's birthday on New Years since it was at the end of January. It had taken a while but her parents were eventually persuaded.

As she neared the tree line, Lily saw a dark shape flit across her vision, in amongst the trees.

"Severus?" She called, praying that it was him and not one of the terrifying creatures she had read about.

His voice, soft and barely audible as it may be, made her run faster. She slipped and slid across the ground but reached the forest intact. It wasn't until she her foot caught a snow covered root did she stumble. But Severus was there, grabbing her arm and pulling her up behind a tree before she could hit the ground.

"Well you look –" The Slytherin paused, eyes taking in the layers of clothing practically suffocating the Gryffindor. "- snug?"

Lily beamed. "Well, I'm warm aren't I? Like you said. And if we get lost, I won't freeze quickly." Her expression showed concern when she took in her friend's school uniform, scarf, hat and that was all. "Sev! You'll get hypothermia, frostbite, please, we _must_ get you a coat!"

Severus smiled patiently. "I am okay Lily, honest. I've charmed my clothes; they contain my body heat."

"But... How can you do that? We haven't even learnt 'Incendio' yet."

"Please, 'Incendio' is easy. Besides I've refined it, made it more than just potent flame."

Dumbfounded, Lily closed her mouth. She supposed she should be used to this; Severus had already improved many spells he had learnt from books from the library. Lily had been scared to begin with, many were darker then she felt comfortable with but Severus had assured her these enhancements would stop mistakes happening to the caster. Unsure but compliant, Lily had congratulated him on his success but refused to be any part of it, spending the time they were distant at ensuring her other friendships remained alight, doing homework or avoiding Mr Potter.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following him as he walked into the Forests depths.

"I don't really know." Severus admitted, without meeting her eyes. "I have been trying to find maps of this place but no one is sure about anything. One of the authors swore that the trees moved around and confused him when he tried... imbecile. He probably got drunk, a wager was made and when the time came he chickened out and lied." Severus shook his head, showing contempt to all cartographers. He picked his way carefully, Lily close behind, her emerald eyes darting around for the slightest hint of danger; she dreaded what could be hiding in the biting fog.

The Forest itself was thick with trees. The saying 'you can't see the forest for the trees' popped into the young Gryffindors head and she had to agree. Towering beech, pine, sycamore and yew dominated the canopy but resilient and ancient oaks commandeered glades and the larger clearings, their gravity defying branches stretching parallel to the ground for almost twenty feet.

The snow had been caught by the many branches overhead but ice still crept down some trunks, giving the bark a shimmering appearance. Although Severus had appeared to have found a path, knotgrass and thorns clustered around in gangs, snatching at Lily's legs and making her wince as they tried to claw at her skin.

The immense silence unnerved her a little. So she said quietly, "I always imagined that the Forest in winter was cold, from the castle it always looks so deadly. But it gives off its own kind of warmth. The peace, I mean, and how there is no sound. It's all quiet and calm."

"Say that again when we leave here, running and screaming for help." Severus threw over his shoulder without looking back.

Lily was about to reply but she decided against it. She felt eyes on her and looked around nervously. Minutes flowed past them both like a stream but nothing attacked them and neither child heard so much as a snap of twigs or a rustle of leaves. Severus kept a careful vigil, his dark eyes taking in every detail quickly and without much notice if it was not a potential threat. Lily on the other hand stared around her with open awe and fascination. Her innate ability to see the beauty in dark places – or people – allowed her to see what others failed to.

She loved how her trainers sounded as she stepped on the frosted leaves, how her breath came out in a cloud of twirling steam and how the sunlight behind the trees gave a tiny amount of light and showing some form of the forest as not being such a lonely place.

She watched as Severus pulled out his wand and mutter "Lumos". She followed suit.

"Isn't this dangerous?" She asked, hesitantly. "We could be seen from miles away."

Severus didn't answer. They walked for twenty more minutes, without incident, until Severus turned around and pulled Lily into a crouch. He 'knoxed' his wand and Lily did so too.

Before she could question him, he pressed a finger to her lips. Pride and happiness glinted in his eyes and he winked at her when she gave him a scared look. He pushed her to her hands and knees, did the same and motioned her to follow him. Intrigued, Lily scurried after him. The ground was as hard as rocks and it was unsettling being surrounded by such hostile fog, but it was dissipating and Lily stared hard and Severus's ankle to avoid getting lost. When he stopped, it was sudden and he motioned for Lily to come alongside. She did so, apprehension growing tight in her chest.

_What was it? A werewolf? A ghast? I should have stayed in the common room. Or convinced him that this was a bad idea. What if we're hurt? I couldn't leave Sev, or him me! What should I –_

Dark eyes met green and he touched her shoulder reassuringly. "Look." He mouthed simply, pointing delicately through a large hedge. Heart hammering like a steel drum in her ears and face white with fear, Lily obeyed. Severus moved slightly and watched as his closest friend parted the leaves and peered out into the clearing.

At first Lily could see nothing but fog. But then, a small gust of wind blew and it scattered.

Unicorns. At lease twelve of them. They were the most beautiful things Lily had ever seen. The five adults were at least sixteen hands high and muscular, but lithe and as graceful as a dancer, their fair hooves immaculate against the dirt. Their coats were so white they hurt to look at for too long, so Lily cast her gaze at the others. Three were a stunning silver and moved like water, their youth-ish antics falling away to leave a majestic creature of poise. Of course there was still a hint of mischief and they nipped the foals playfully. Oh the foals! They were the most vibrant and Lily found it hard to look away. Coats of a dazzling gold, they whinnied and rolled in the dirt, kicking at each other and hiding behind the legs of the adults, who nicked them gently with spiralling horns or flicked them with snowy tails.

"Oh Sev..." Lily breathed, tears of bliss and such sense of pure delight rolling down her cheeks, which were now flushed and a rosy red.

One adult pricked up her ears and trotted over, her movements as smooth as honey. She pushed her head into the hedgerow and snorted when she smelt human. But Severus was already backing away slowly, leaving Lily to be nosed by the interested Unicorn.

The foals pranced over and allowed Lily to sit up, pet their flanks and preened when she murmured praise and flattery in a dazed voice. A stallion, the King of his small herd, walked over and neighed softly, accepting the observer, sensing her youth and gender.

How long she spent petting and being petted by the Unicorns Lily could not fathom but her joy vanished in an instant. There was a sudden shift in the wind and the small herd jerked their heads up and their ears stood tall and still. With a scream of fear, the stallion reared and plunged into the trees, his family following a heartbeat later.

Something massive, black and fanged leapt between both humans and sprinted after the Unicorns, its deep claws leaving deep gashes in the earth and kicking up soil from the frozen ground.

Severus was up in a moment, pulling Lily to her feet and yanking her into a dead run in the opposite direction. They darted through the undergrowth, not feeling the thorns and barely avoiding the hiding tree trunks.

"What was that?" She cried out after gulping down a deep breath.

Severus spoke as though he was not running but sitting quietly with a book in the library. "I don't care, but nothing can catch a Unicorn. Once it gives up on them guess who else is on the menu?"

The tear she had shed froze of her cheeks but Lily was too busy to brush them away. In the distance, there was a howl of failure.

"Faster, Lily, faster!"

But neither could run faster. They did not have the eyesight or knowledge of the Forest to escape what was now chasing them. They were children. Petrified children with a head start but they did not have four legs capable of loping ten feet in a single bound.

They ran until they heard the snarls of one with fangs not five feet behind them... then they sprinted. Lily felt something whooshing past her ear and she ducked, seeing an impossibly large three taloned hand snatch at the air above her. But the next one she couldn't dodge. Something ripped open her coat and sank deep into the last t-shirt she wore, so close to her skin she felt the cold claw on her spine, and slammed her off her feet. She went flying and landed sprawled on her back, the air knocked out of her lungs, lights dancing before her eyes.

"Stupefy!" She heard Severus yell.

There was a roar. A mind melting roar that attacked the primal part of the brain and sent adrenaline coursing through Lily's body, driving away the pain.

She grappled with her own wand, pushed herself to her feet and pointed it. Words formed on neither her lips, nor her tongue but bubbled uselessly in her throat though her mind screamed the spell. A flash of blue light erupted from her wand and smashed into the shadowy creature, throwing it off its feet and into the depths of the Forest.

Severus was by her side, pulling once more and they both ran again. To where it mattered not but as long as it was away from that _thing._

But then Lily heard hooves. Softly at first, but then thundering like thunder all around them. _Could it be the Unicorns? She thought._

A loud war cry was followed by a shriek of pain. Severus stumbled, then Lily did, then both were lying on the ground, energy spent and the raised root lowered itself back into the ground behind them solemnly. Severus tried to sit up, tried to tug himself and Lily up but weariness and lack of oxygen caught hold of his limbs and he sank unconscious to the ground.

Lily lay there, staring at the canopy, breathing heavily; swallowing air like a man lost in the Sahara does with water. Her lungs burned and her head swam but she felt the thud of hooves and turned her head. Cracked, filthy and much larger hooves ended her hopes of Unicorns but the gentle hand that lifted her, cradled her against a warm chest lulled her into peace.

The last thing she saw was a pair of wise brown eyes.

...

_Thanks for reading! I hope you like enough to review or share with friends but if not, comment and tell me how it could be better!_

_The creature was supposed to be a Blood sucking Bugbear but it didn't seem scary enough (haha) so I chose an unidentified creature instead._

_Oh and I found conflicting stuff saying that Dippet was headmaster when Lily was at Hogwarts but in the third book Dumbledore lets Lupin come to Hogwarts as he is instead so I'm going with that xxx_


End file.
